zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocco Pelosi
Rocco Pelosi jest drugorzędnym antagonistą w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Powraca jako mniejszy antagonista w Grand Theft Auto V. Głos podłożył mu Greg Siff. Biografia Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Rocco pojawia się po raz pierwszy w misji "I Luv LC", kiedy on i Vince zbierają pieniądze od Tony'ego. Spotyka się także z ochroniarzem Tony'ego Lopezem i natychmiast rzuca w niego rasistowskim okrzykiem, nazywając go "brudasem" i "taco", skłaniając Luisa do odpowiedzi i nazywając Rocco "makaronem". Wyraża też wyraźną niechęć do Tony'ego, ponieważ często drwi z niego z powodu takich słów jak "pedał", wiedząc, że Tony nie jest w stanie go pokonać. Za jego plecami, Tony i Luis zgadzają się, że jest on "niedoszłym", który jest "poza jego liga" i ciągle wyśmiewają go. Po pewnym czasie Rocco zleca Luisowi i Tonymu pomoc w przesłuchaniu urzędnika związkowego na polu golfowym. Jednak członkowie konkurencyjnej rodziny przestępczej atakują to miejsce. Po rozpatrzeniu gangsterów i jeśli urzędnik nie zostanie zabity, Rocco opuszcza go, prawdopodobnie w celu dalszego przesłuchania i zabicia go. Ta pomoc Tony'ego i Luisa nie likwiduje długu, a Rocco ponownie daje misję Tony'emu i Luisowi: uwieść dziewczynę Vica Manzano i przejąć jego klub. Luis kończy zabićiem Vica i ledwo radzi sobie z życiem po zasadzce Triad. Luis podejrzewa, że Rocco go wystawił. Rocco pojawia się ponownie w mieszkaniu Tony'ego, podczas imprezy. Niektórzy goście imprezy to Evan Moss i Gracie.Na imprezie złodzieje, którzy porywają Gracie i żądają diamentów. Giovanni Ancelotti dokonuje rozejmu z pierwotnym właścicielem skradzionych diamentów, Rayem Bulgarinem, i oboje obwiniają Rocco, Tony'ego i Luisa za incydenty. Rocco, w skręconym geście współczucia, proponuje oszczędzić Luisa i mieć z nim kluby, jeśli osobiście zabije Tony'ego. Chociaż krótko rozważa to, Luis zamiast tego zabija wuja Vince'a i chciał zabić Rocco, ale Tony powiedział dla Luisa żeby go oszczędził. Rocco po tym ucieka. Krótko po tym Luis i Tony zabijają rosyjską drużynę uderzeniową. Grand Theft Auto V Rocco pojawia się w GTA V. Po przybyciu do miasta Rocco opuścił biznes motoryzacyjny i stał się skorumpowanym agentem talentów, który zorganizował schemat wymuszania, przekonując sławnych aktorów, by domagali się większych zarobków ze swoich studiów, aby powstrzymać produkcje i szantażować kierownictwo studia, by go wykupili. Wydaje mu się, że nadal interesuje się klubem, o czym donosi Daily Rag, że zamierza oddać opuszczony magazyn w East Los Santos do superklubu EDM, wyposażonego w "jacuzzi, pisklęta w klatkach, ognie w butelkach, różne motywy na piętrze i otwarte 24/7 ". Zaplanowano otwarcie na następny rok z czasu gry. Kiedy gra się toczy, Rocco ponownie podejmuje próbę oszustwa dzięki najnowszemu filmowi producenta, Solomonowi Richardsowi, Meltdown. Jednak Solomon wysyła byłego złodzieja z banku Michaela De Sante, by zagrozić Rocco, żeby zrezygnował z jego wymuszeń. Michael wślizguje się do budynku Rocco i konfrontuje go na swoim miejscu lądowania helikoptera, Michael atakuje Rocco po czym zabiera aktorów do studia Solomona Później mściwy Rocco i jego wspólnik - Gianni włamują się do pracowni Solomona i atakują Salomona za wysłanie Michaela do nich. Jednak Michael przybył w samą porę, gdy miał się spotkać z Solomonem i po pomocy w wstaniu dla Solomona, Solomon mówi Michaelowi, aby dorwał Rocco i Gianniego. Po ściganinie Michael zabija Rocco jak i jego wspólnika. Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Martwi en:Rocco Pelosi Kategoria:Gnębiciele